


5 Times someone had to give Aramis some clothes

by Nathamuel



Series: In which Aramis is a werewolf [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, M/M, Pre-Slash, Public Nudity, Sharing Clothes, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a werewolf has its downsides, like where the hell do you get clothes at 4 am after a full moon without having to steal them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times someone had to give Aramis some clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post the porn but this happened instead.

Constance looked after the neighbor when the woman was done asking nosy questions. She sighed to herself and wiped her sweaty palms on her dress. This had been another one who was asking her too many questions about the young man living with her and her husband. And there was nothing she could tell them that wouldn't endanger her honor and marriage. d'Artagnan was nothing more than a lodger who paid well, she had said. Nothing more to it, except that he was close with the king's Musketeers. 

Constance let out a breath she hadn't even been aware she had been holding when her neighbor finally disappeared into her own house. The light of morning was creeping over the horizon and Constance would have rather stayed in bed when the day started like this, dodging nosy questions full of ambiguity. 

"Constance!" a voice hissed from the shadows and Constance jumped in surprise, looking around wild-eyed at where the call had come from. It had sounded like Aramis' voice. 

"Aramis?" she asked in a whisper. What was he doing here of all places and at this time of day?

"Yes, it's me." the voice was coming from behind a stack of wooden boxes. 

"What are you doing in the shadows, Aramis? Come out of there!" she called out, low enough that, hopefully, none of her neighbors was going to take any undue interest in the situation. She didn't want to have to explain herself again.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Aramis replied, much to her surprise. "but can you do me a favor?" his voice was hopeful. As often as those Musketeers involved her in their troubles, Constance was going to have to ask for reimbursement for her time soon. 

"What kind of favor?" Constance asked, looking around if anyone was out on the streets, yet. She felt stupid talking to a couple of boxes.

"I need you to give me some clothes." Aramis said, voice calm like this wasn't such an unusual request to make.

"What? Why? If this is one of your jokes!" Constance hissed, drawing her hands over her dress nervously just to have something to _do_ with them.

"Just trust me that I need those clothes." was that impatience in his voice?

"But why?" Constance demanded. Suddenly she was fed up with the great Musketeers and them keeping so many _secrets_ from her and she stalked into the shadows before Aramis could even so much as voice a protest.

"Oh my god! You're naked!" she exclaimed only a moment later, unable to help herself. 

He shushed her quickly, pressing a finger to his lips in a signal for her to be quiet. She clamped her hands over her mouth. She glanced down, he reached down and covered himself. 

Her face colored and she suppressed a giggle. She turned her eyes heavenward. 

"Now. You see firsthand why I need those clothes, Madame Bonaxcieu." he said with a bashful grin she never would have thought him able to make. She nodded without looking at him and caught sight of the moon, still hanging barely visible but still full and round, in the morning sky. 

Her brow wrinkled in thought. 

"I apologize for bringing you into this situation, Constance." Aramis said honestly, making her look closely at him. His face was earnest and his hair unruly. 

"Where you caught by a mistress' husband?" she asked bluntly even as she spotted a downy feather in his curls. 

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, Madame." he said but a beat too slow, making it sound to Constance like a lie. Maybe he had been taken aback by her bluntness. She rolled her eyes anyway and turned towards her house. 

"Wait here." she told the naked man and he laid a hand over his heart accompanied with a little bow of gratitude, his other hand still covering his groin as best as he could. 

Quickly, and trying not to look too suspicious, she hurried into her house and grabbed a pair of trousers from d'Artagnan (it was his friend so he might as well help him out) and a wide shirt her husband had discarded and carried them back to Aramis. She averted her eyes while he got dressed.

When he was done he thanked her and when he turned to walk home she stopped him, reached up to pluck the feather from his hair. She held the little feather up between them and caught his eye.  
"If you need help again the next full moon, you can come to me." she steadily and saw him pale when he caught her implication. 

"I knew d'Artagnan wouldn't keep his mouth shut." Aramis sighed. Constance's brows climbed up to visit her hairline. 

"d'Artagnan? What has he got to do with it?" anger spiked in her chest and Aramis took a step back from the expression on her face. He looked unsure. "He didn't tell you?"

"I have brothers and one of them is a wolf." she said by way of explanation and raised her chin in defiance. "I know the signs." she told him and let she the wind carry the feather away from her fingers. 

"Ah." he said. "I hope I haven't brought trouble to you or young d'Artagnan." Aramis bowed and grinned. "He just did what I asked of him."

"Very well, I suppose that it was not his secret to tell." she relented after a moment. The disappointment hadn't faded, but lessened a little bit by so much sincerity in front of her. d'Artagnan would still hear some unkind words from her, she decided. As much trouble as he always brought to her the least he could do was quit keeping secrets from her. 

"I mean it, though. You may visit me on the next moon. I miss having a wolf around. It might give me some excitement." she told him carefully and when he smiled softly and nodded, she returned it.


End file.
